De traidor a Secuestrado
by joya blanca
Summary: Devlin fue mandado a la tierra para hacer algo terrible, pero por su arrepentiemiento pagara un alto precio ¿podra kenny rescatarlo del Movimiento sombra antes que completen su malvado plan?
1. Capitulo 1: Arrepentimiento al ultimo mi

De traidor a Secuestrado de su Ben 10 no me pertenece

Capitulo 1: Arrepentimiento al último minuto.

Era un ser mitad adonita Osmosian (#) y Devlin Levin Tennyson era su nombre, tal vez se unió hace poco a la familia pero el sabe un secreto, algo que no le han dicho a kenny y que esperan que descubra en su momento justo.

Kenny sabia que su bisabuela era adonita, que sus tías eran adonitas y que su padre era un 1/ 4, pero gracias a su tía Gwendolyn, el puede usar algunas habilidades adonita, usar el mana para aumentar el poder del Ultimatrix y cuando se enoja mucho convertirse (de manera natural) en un adonita macho verde (por la mezcla del bio-energía de dicho reloj)… ¡Lo que no sabia era que el también podía hacerlo! (pero con ayuda del omnitirx que le hizo su padre)

-¿adonde vamos dev? Ya se esta poniendo oscuro.

-Calma Kenny, un amigo me dio el dato, te juro que es el torneo de sumos golpeadores más grande que hallas visto.

-Bueno.

-te prometo que nos vamos a divertir en grande y que llegaremos antes de la cena.

Ken siguió a Dev sin inquietarse (cada uno en su patineta voladora) después de todo el confiaba ciegamente en el, después de todo el era su mejor amigo.

Pero dev no estaba tan calmado, el no lo estaba llevando a un torneo ilegal de los sumos en Bellwood sino a una trampa para que el se enoje se convierta en ese tipo de anodita especial y lo usen de energía para un ritual en Saturno.

-¿ya casi llegamos?

-Ya casi, confía en mí.

Flash back

En algún lugar oculto de Saturno un devlin de 8 años junto a otros Osmosian/adonita vestidos con túnicas negras, se reunía alrededor de Nein, el líder de los Sombras.

-Durante años los humanos nos casaron hasta casi extinguirnos, nos mutilaron y tuvimos que escondernos de ellos en este oscuro planeta…nos llamaron seres de las tinieblas cuando solo tomábamos lo que necesitábamos, ¡mientras que ellos toman todo lo que pueden y arruinan el planeta! ¡Y NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS MOSTRUOS!

-¡MALDITOS, BASRBAROS!

-¡SILENCIO HERMANOS Y HERMANAS!, algunos de nosotros viven escondidos entre ellos, otros aquí quieren "seguir adelante y los han perdonado", ¡PERO NOSOTROS NUNCA, NOSTROS EL NOVIMIENTO SOMBRA NUNCA LOS PERDONARA!

Todos los asistentes vitoreaban a su líder que con gesto imperial los hizo callar.

-Dentro de 3 años las estrellas se alinearan, usaremos al osmodian/humano Kevin Levin como fuente de energía para nuestro ritual, una vez terminado toda la energía vital de la tierra será consumida hasta que quede ¡TAN MUERTA COMO MARTE!

-¿Y si no logramos obtener al osmodiano?… (Pregunto uno de los asistentes)

-En ese caso usaremos a….

Regresando del Flash Back

Ahí estaba el único que no era afectado por la luz solar, el que aunque se debilitaba con el agua pero no se quemaba, el único capas de acercarse lo suficiente sin sospechar…

Devlin era astuto , de vez en cuando le gustaba romper las reglas de vez en cuando y algo depresivo, pero también era algo tímido, noble y se preocupaba por los demás pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Después de la muerte de su madre (que también era adonita/osmodian), con su padre siempre ausente, Nein era el único que se preocupaba por el, si no fuera por el en estos momentos estaría muerto o moribundo en algún callejón.

-cálmate, haces lo correcto…

-¿Qué?

-Que ya estamos llegando.

Cuando tenia 8 años, cuando solo tenia al moviendo sombra, el estaba seguro de que era lo correcto, ahora con 11 años viviendo con los tennyson y sobretodo con kenny, ya no estaba tan seguro….había pasado del amor por conveniencia al amor incondicional.

-Llegamos… (Dijo señalando un viejo edificio)…abre la puerta mientras yo busco un lugar seguro para guardar las tablas.

-al fin…

Kenny se bajo de su patineta voladora y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar devlin lo detuvo, se convirtió en 11 y lo alejo lo más que pudo de ahí, hasta el techo de un edificio.

¿A ti que te pico?

-Ken te mentí, es una trampa…. te tienes que irte no hay tiempo para explicaciones…solo vete.

El hijo del salvador del mundo estuvo a punto de exigirle una explicación completa de lo que estaba pasando cuando se vieron rodeados por un grupo de encapuchados.

-lo quieras o no devlin, el viene con nosotros.

-¡Yo no voy a ir con ustedes seudo monjes de pacotilla!... (Preparo su omnitirx)… ¡hora de ser….

-Lo siento ken, esta vez no.

Antes de poder usar su reloj fue empujado por el pelinegro, el que recibió un rallo, de mana rojo que lo convirtió de nuevo a su forma original.

Ante la mirada atónita del joven tennyson, su "amigo" y los encapuchados desaparecieron del lugar.

(#) Eso de que devlin es Osmosian/adonita lo invente yo, en realidad aparece que en Internet que es Osmosian/humano (bueno en realidad lo lei en muchos fanatic en ingles) en cuando a lo de Nein y el movimiento sombra invento mio al 100%.


	2. Capitulo 2: Cambio de Planes

Capitulo 2: Cambio de Planes.

Con un gran dolor de cabeza se despertó en un cuarto oscuro, estaba atado de manos y piernas, no podía verlo pero sabía que estaba ahí.

-Deja de esconderte en las sombras Nein, se que estas ahí.

Entre las sombras un viejo acompañado de una rubia ambos de piel blanquísima y ojos rojos aparecieron.

-Nos traicionaste...

-El no quiso hacerlo, mi ahijado no quería traicionarlo gran maestro neil.

-¡Silencio Anakarta!, retírate.

-Si maestro.

Si era un echo de que ella se convirtió en su madrina cuando el se unió al movimiento, si ella solo lo debía cuidar hasta que tuviera la edad para que cumpliera la misión pero de todos modos lo quería mucho y lamentaba no poder hacer nada por el.

-Nos traicionaste….A los únicos que te cuidamos cuando tu madre murió y el perro de tu padre te tiro a la calle.

-Lo siento, no pude hacerlo….los que lastimaron a nuestro pueblo murieron hace siglos, no me parece justo castigar a sus descendiente por algo que hicieron sus antepasados.

-¡¿QUE NO TE PARECE JUSTO? ¿Quién DEMONIOS ERES TU PARA DECIDIR QUE ES LO JUSTO Y LO QUE NO?

-Lo siento mucho maestro.

El viejo se paso la mano por la cara y con una mirada serena se acerco al encadenado niño.

-Estas perdonado, hijo mió…eres un jovencito muy sabio.

-¿entonces perdonara la tierra?

-el plan continuara tal como lo planeamos .Debes sentirte honrado por que te usaremos a TI en lugar del niño que debías traer.

El viejo se fue a arreglar los preparativos, mientras que el pelinegro lamentaba que kenny nunca lo perdonaría por lo que hizo.

En la tierra.

El moreno no sabia que hacer, su familia completa estaba ocupado en Marte en una misión y los vengadores galácticos estaban ocupados luchando con las criaturas de ánimo en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?, yo…era la única persona en la que se interesaba en mi por lo que soy no quien soy.

Si el estaba herido, no solo por que la persona en que más confiaba lo había traicionado sino que esa misma persona le hacia sentir "algo" que no podía describir.

-¡Pero se arrepintió y por eso debo rescatarlo! ¿Pero como?

Le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero con su poca experiencia no tenia muy claro cuantos o como funcionaban de manera correcta sus poderes, además de la guinda de la torta:

Esta era la primera misión en la que ningún pariente estaba cerca para ayudarlo o guiarlo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?, un momento….. ¡Su celular, mi omnitirx!

En ese momento recordó que su padre le había enseñado que podía rastrear una señal telefónica por el omnitirx, esto es solo para emergencias y esta era una.

-Ya se en donde esta, ahora solo tengo que encontrar el modo de llegar hasta ahí.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte…

De la oscuridad apareció una mujer rubia con una capucha negra.

-Si quieres rescatarlo, tienes que venir conmigo.

-¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

-Por que yo también lo quiero, yo como si fuera su madre y tu bueno ya sabes.

-¡glup!, yo no lo quiero….solo….solo somos amigos nada más.

-Si claro encanto y yo soy una joven inocente…vamos no hay tiempo, te explico todo en el camino.

Ella abrió un portal de mana rojo, el no confiaba mucho en esta mujer pero no le quedaba de otra y juntos entraron al portal.

Llegaron a las afueras de una especie de templo antiguo, la rubia le paso al moreno una capucha gris con una mascara.

-Toma, esto es lo que usan los postulantes, no hables por nada del mundo y sígueme.

Pasaron miles de inspecciones antes de llegar a la biblioteca, ella cerró con llave y le dio una llave roja.

-Toma es la llave del cuarto de torturas, ahí lo tienen esposado hasta que todo este listo.

-Gracias y ¿Dónde queda?

-mira levanta ese libro, se abrirá una puertilla baja hasta encontrarte con una puerta de acero, yo voy a retrasar la ceremonia lo más que pueda….y no me agradezcas, se vería muy mal si aceptara la gratitud de un humano.

-como quieras.

El corrió lo más rápido que le daban las piernas hasta llegar a la susodicha puerta, el abrió la puerta solo para encontrar el cuarto completamente vació.

-OH no, llegue demasiado tarde.


	3. Capitulo 3: Rescate fallido

Capitulo 3: Rescate fallido

La Rubia Anakarta disimuladamente camino hasta un pasillo fuertemente resguardado por dos fuertes encapuchados con guadañas que al verla le cerraron el paso.

-Tenemos órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie más, regrese por donde vino.

-Pero encantos… (Dijo coquetamente)...no podrías hacer una excepción, yo tengo tantas ganas de entrar ¿por favor?

-¡NO HAY PASO!

-¿Con que así va hacer?, llamen a su superior, díganle que ana quiere verlo.

-No hay necesidad de llamarlo, ahí viene.

Con mala gana un hombre corpulento que estaba escuchando lo ocurrido se acerco a la rubia, ella lo conocía muy bien y discretamente se acerco a su oreja.

-Mira Encanto se que tienes una relación secreta con una humana, si no quieres que hasta en adonite se enteren, será mejor que hagas que estos dos gorilas se quiten de mi camino.

El supervisor con más mala cara aún, izo un gesto con la mano para que los guardias dejaran pasar a la rubia.

- estuvo cerca….pasamos lo fácil, lo difícil, ahora toca lo…complicado.

Paso por un largo pasillo hasta llegar un gran salón al estilo romano decorado con telas rojas, había tanta gente que tuvo que llegar a los codasos para acercarse Para ver mejor….Para su desgracia ya tenían todo listo.

-dios mió… (Dijo en voz baja)…es demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué dijo hermana?

-Dios mió, que gran líder tenemos hermano.

-Muy cierto.

En el pedio de una estrella de fuego estaba el pobre Devlin atado de pies y manos en una cruz de plata, Ana solo esperaba que se soltara, (o por lo menos que hiciera algún esfuerzo), que luchara por su vida, pero el no hizo nada, se quedo inmóvil mirando hacia la nada con gran pena.

Neil vestido con una túnica roja apareció saludando como si fuera Mussolini a sus seguidores que lo vitoreaban y con un marcado gesto romano los callo.

-¡HERMANOS Y HERMANAS!, esta noche se hará justicia divina, esta noche los humanos pagaran de una vez por todas su insolencia…Con la sangre del traidor , ¡LAS MUERTES DE NUESTROS ANTEPASADOS SERAN VENGADAS!

-¡BRAVOOOO! ¡AL FIN JUSTICIA!

-¡SILENCIO!, aunque el traidor se allá, el cielo esta de nuestro lado, ¡TRAIGAN AL OTRO NIÑO!

-¡¿QUEEEEE?...(grito fuera de si la rubia)… ¿pero como? ¿Cuándo?

-Lo atraparon cuando intento hacerse pasar por uno de nosotros… (Le contesto el encapuchado que tenia al lado)... ¿Qué idiota no?

Anakarta no podía dejar de maldecirse mentalmente al haberlo dejado solo, para el gran horror de ella, el pobre kenny venia atado de la misma forma que Devlin, pero mucho más herido, casi inconsciente por la sangre que aún goteaba de sus heridas y los brutales golpes….Con un movimiento de la Mano Nein, lo dejo enfrente del pelinegro.

-¡Hermanos y hermanas! ¡No se preocupen! Logramos de un modo u otro que se enoje mientras tanto ¡COMIENZEN CON EL TRAIDOR!

-¡QUE ARDA! ¡QUE ARDA! ¡QUE ARDA!

Ante la mirada Atonita (tanto de de la Rubia como del lastimado Moreno), Devlin fue golpeado hasta quedar mucho peor que el joven Tennyson para luego ser lentamente

Quemado vivo.

-basta...Basta… (Ken al escuchar los gritos desgarradores de su "amigo" comenzó a reaccionar)…basta…. ¡BASTA!

-no lo hagas…no lo hagas… (Susurraba ana desde la gradería)…aguanta un poco…no lo hagas, o la tierra estará perdida.

Ken 10 no lo pudo aguantar más y se enojo hasta tal punto que quedo convertido en un adonita Verde y con un gran grito de dolor toda su energía fue drenadaza hacia un símbolo en el techo.

-¡QUE LA JUSTICA DIVINA COMIENZE!

Desde múltiples pantallas se veía como rápidamente todo el planeta tierra moría, hasta quedar una copia idéntica a Marte….Al final tanto Kenny como la tierra estaban muertos.

-ken…kenny

-ya cumpliste tu deber, guardias denle el descanso eterno.

-si maestro.

Para el gran final como devlin no podía morir quemado y sus heridas sanaron, un guardia le arranco la cabeza y el corazón (ambos terminaron en una pica para el deleite de los asistentes)

Meses después...

Gracias a la energía sobrante del primer ritual, se originaron muchos otros dejando miles de mundos muertos junto a sus habitantes, ben tennyson y su familia intentaron detenerlos pero tuvieron el mismo final que kenny y para los que no tenían ni pizca de adonita (incluyendo a los aliados) terminaron como devlin….En solo dos años el universo entero (a excepción de Saturno) quedo muerto.

-maestro ¿Por qué acabo con las otras especies? Solo los humanos nos hicieron daño.

-Por que eran o se aliaron con ellos por eso, regresa a tus aposentos te ves extrañamente alterada.

-Si maestro.

¿Qué podía hacer ella para revertir esto? todos los osmodian/adonita terminaron siendo fieles a Nein, nadie la apoyaría y si intentaba hacer un hechizo para regresar al pasado la matarían antes que lo completara.

-¿Por qué no lo salve?..Mi pobre dev… (Se acostó para ahogar su llanto)… ¿Por qué me quede mirando? ¿Por qué deje al morenito solo?...dios mió esto es mi culpa.

Llorar era todo lo que podía hacer, llorar hasta quedar dormida y soñar….soñar con los gritos de kenny, gwendolyn, Sunny, Ben, Verdona y Gwendolyn II mientras les arrancaban la vida, con la sangre y energía de millones de inocentes que pedían a gritos que no los maten, con la ultima mirada de Devlin antes de…..Llorar, soñar y esperar su muerte era todo lo que podía hacer.

-¿Por qué lloras anita?, ¿no ves que pierdes el tiempo? Aún puedes hacer algo.

Soñolienta vio que al pie de la cama estaba un tipo de bata blanca, ella pensó que al fin se volvió loca.

-¿Qué esperas que haga? Todos lo que lo intentaron murieron o murieron siendo fuente de energía….hasta el mismísimo Kevin Levin justo a Vilgax terminaron con la cabeza en una pica ¿Qué podría hacer yo, en estos tiempos?

-hoy nada en lo absoluto pero ayer tienes miles de posibilidades.

-Explícate mejor señor?

-Paradoja, Doctor paradoja para servirla.

Ella se puso de pie de golpe, ahora tenia clarísimo quien era el tipo que estaba enfrente de ella.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE CARAJO ESTUVISTE? PUDISTE HABER EVITADO QUE TODA ESTA MIERDA PASARA.

-Shisss, baja la voz o van a pensar que te volviste loca….yo puedo regresarte al pasado, pero necesito que esta vez estés "realmente" dispuesta a todo para lograrlo ¿OK?

La rubia asintió, por culpa de Nein perdió al que quería como a un hijo e incluso su cordura….ella ya no sentía ni miedo ni respeto por el sino un gran odio.

- Vamos.


	4. Capitulo 4: Segundo Intento

Capitulo 4: Segundo Intento.

El corrió lo más rápido que le daban las piernas hasta llegar a la susodicha puerta, el abrió la puerta solo para encontrar el cuarto completamente vació.

-OH no, llegue demasiado tarde.

Kenny se maldijo mentalmente por no haberse transformado en xlr8, guiándose por la señal que cataba del celular de devlin a su omnitirx, el camino por pasillos oscuros y bien resguardados pero gracias al consejo de anakarta de caminar sin mirar a nadie pudo pasar desapercibido hasta que….

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando un guardia lo paro en seco.

-Te vez raro… (Lo agarro con ambas manos y lo elevo lo suficiente para olerlo)…tu hueles…hueles…. ¿no serás acaso un humano?

El corazón del moreno latía a mil, los otros guardias se acercaron para quitarle la mascara, pero fueron detenidos por una mujer enmascarada y con una sucia capucha, la mujer se acerco al oído del más corpulento y este con mala cara izo un gesto para que los guardias lo dejaran ir…La mujer lo llevo hasta un camino opuesto lo metió a una habitación y cerro con llave.

-¡puf! Por poco nos pillan… (La mujer se saco momentáneamente la mascara para que el supiera quien era)….no tenemos tiempo, tengo un plan pero necesito que te lastimes un poco o si no, no resulta.

-MMM…Creo que no tengo de otra, ¿Qué propones?

En el salón del ritual horas después…..

En el medio de una estrella de fuego estaba el pobre Devlin atado de pies y manos en una cruz de plata, Ana solo esperaba que se soltara, (o por lo menos que hiciera algún esfuerzo), que luchara por su vida, pero el no hizo nada, se quedo inmóvil mirando hacia la nada con gran pena.

Neil vestido con una túnica roja apareció saludando como si fuera Mussolini a sus seguidores que lo vitoreaban y con un marcado gesto romano los callo.

-¡HERMANOS Y HERMANAS!, esta noche se hará justicia divina, esta noche los humanos pagaran de una vez por todas su insolencia…Con la sangre del traidor , ¡LAS MUERTES DE NUESTROS ANTEPASADOS SERAN VENGADAS!

-¡BRAVOOOO! ¡AL FIN JUSTICIA!

-¡SILENCIO!, aunque el traidor se allá, el cielo esta de nuestro lado, ¡TRAIGAN AL OTRO NIÑO!

-¡¿QUEEEEE?...(grito fuera de si la rubia)… ¿pero como? ¿Cuándo?

-Lo atraparon cuando intento hacerse pasar por uno de nosotros… (Le contesto el encapuchado que tenia al lado)... ¿Qué idiota no?

Anakarta no podía dejar de maldecirse mentalmente al haberlo dejado solo, para el gran horror de ella, el pobre kenny venia atado de la misma forma que Devlin, pero mucho más herido, casi inconsciente por la sangre que aún goteaba de sus heridas y los brutales golpes….Con un movimiento de la Mano Nein, lo dejo enfrente del pelinegro.

-¡Hermanos y hermanas! ¡No se preocupen! Logramos de un modo u otro que se enoje mientras tanto ¡COMIENZEN CON EL TRAIDOR!

-¡QUE ARDA! ¡QUE ARDA! ¡QUE ARDA!

Ante la mirada Atonita (tanto de de la Rubia como del lastimado Moreno), Devlin fue golpeado hasta quedar mucho peor que el joven Tennyson pero….

Cuando la persona que iba a quemar vivo al pelinegro (la misma que atrapo a kenny) se acerco a el, en lugar de quemarlo, lanzo un rayo de energía contra nein mientras el moreno se liberaba de sus ataduras y liberaba al otro niño.

-¡TRAIDOR! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡MATEN A LA TRAIDORA! ¡MATEN A LA TRAIDORA!

El público pedía su muerte a gritos y furiosos algunos se transformaron en adonitas rojos y otros en mezclas de aliens, los guardias rápidamente se unieron al ataque pero la enmascarada les cerro el paso con un gran muro de mana roja y Teotonita.

-¿de donde diablos salio esa tipa?

Anakarta estaba completamente atónita, desconcertada miro la horda de criaturas que trataban de derribar el muro mientras un grupo de guardias sacaba a Nein del lugar.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?... (Pensó la rubia)….espero que les haya servido para escapar.

Anakarta se retiro lo más rápido que pudo hacia un balcón que daba hacia la salida, debía asegurarse que la extraña había logrado liberar a los dos niños.

-admito que no pelea mal, tal parece que no voy a tener que…. ¡OH no!

La extraña junto a los niños pelearon ferozmente contra los guardias pero fueron superados, al ver que no podía vencerlos abrió un portal para que los niños escaparan, kenny paso sin problema pero cuando devlin iba a hacerlo un guardia lo ataco por detrás cortándole le cabeza.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡DEVLINNNNNN!

El moreno trato de regresar pero el portal se cerró, la extraña fue convertida en un pecadillo de carne y sangre por los guardias, mientras que la única espectadora presente rompió en un frenético llanto, mientras el guardia ponía la cabeza del pelinegro en una pica.

Meses después...

Kenny se volvió completamente loco después de eso, hasta tal punto que reunió a todos los que odiaban a Nein e invadió Saturno Masacrando a todos los que lo adoraban

, a anakarta que no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo como su nuevo maestro y cuando la tierra se negó a aceptarlo como su líder absoluto…

Junto a el "nuevo movimiento sombra" estuvo obligada a realizar el mismo ritual que le querían hacer al moreno pero a su Padre Ben Tennyson, esta vez con existo.

Gracias a la energía sobrante del primer ritual, se originaron muchos otros dejando miles de mundos muertos junto a sus habitantes, Gwendolyn tennyson y su familia intentaron detenerlos pero tuvieron el mismo final que Ben Tennyson y para los que no tenían ni pizca de adonita (incluyendo a los aliados) terminaron como devlin….En solo dos años el universo entero (a excepción de Saturno) quedo muerto.

- Gran Maestro ¿Por qué acabo con las otras especies? Solo los humanos nos hicieron daño y el maldito de Nein fue el primero en morir,

-Por que eran o se aliaron con ellos por eso y por que todos son culpables por la muerte de de…regresa a tus aposentos te ves extrañamente alterada.

-Si Gran Maestro Kenneth amo absoluto del Multiuniverso.

¿Qué podía hacer ella para revertir esto? todos los osmodian/adonita, humanos, etc...(Sobrevivientes)Terminaron siendo fieles a Kenny (perdón al Gran Maestro)

, nadie la apoyaría y si intentaba hacer un hechizo para regresar al pasado la matarían antes que lo completara.

-¿Por qué no lo salve?..Mi pobre dev… (Se acostó para ahogar su llanto)… ¿Por qué me quede mirando? ¿Por qué deje al morenito solo?...dios mió esto es mi culpa.

Llorar era todo lo que podía hacer, llorar hasta quedar dormida y soñar….soñar con los gritos de Ben, gwendolyn, Sunny, Gwendolyn II y Verdona y mientras les arrancaban la vida, con la sangre y energía de millones de inocentes que pedían a gritos que no los maten, con la ultima mirada de Devlin antes de…..Llorar, soñar y esperar su muerte era todo lo que podía hacer.

-¿Por qué lloras anita?, ¿no ves que pierdes el tiempo? Aún puedes hacer algo.

Soñolienta vio que al pie de la cama estaba un tipo de bata blanca, ella pensó que al fin se volvió loca.

-¿Qué esperas que haga? Todos lo que lo intentaron murieron o murieron siendo fuente de energía….hasta el mismísimo Kevin Levin junto a Vilgax terminaron con la cabeza en una pica ¿Qué podría hacer yo, en estos tiempos?

-hoy nada en lo absoluto pero ayer tienes miles de posibilidades.

-Explícate mejor señor?

-Paradoja, Doctor paradoja para servirla.

Ella se puso de pie de golpe, ahora tenia clarísimo quien era el tipo que estaba enfrente de ella.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE CARAJO ESTUVISTE? PUDISTE HABER EVITADO QUE TODA ESTA MIERDA PASARA.

-Shisss, baja la voz o van a pensar que te volviste loca….yo puedo regresarte al pasado, pero necesito que esta vez estés "realmente" dispuesta a todo para lograrlo ¿OK?

La rubia asintió, no era culpa Kenny Tennyson todo este infierno si no de Nein, el fue el culpable de originar todo esto en primer lugar…

Por culpa de Nein perdió al que quería como a un hijo e incluso su cordura….ella ya no sentía ni miedo ni respeto por el sino un gran odio.

-Adelante, tengo clarísimo lo que tengo que hacer.


	5. Capitulo 5: Tercer Intento

Capitulo 5: Tercer Intento.

Un día antes del ritual, Nein se encontraba meditando en una oscura y solitaria habitación, una luz azulada casi lo segó y antes que se diera cuenta una mujer con mascara y encapuchada lo ataco…Gracias a su experiencia en el combate logro contraatacar lanzándola contra el techo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿A quien debo esta insolencia?

-No necesitas saber el nombre del que te mato….

La mujer gracias a su raza sano sus heridas rápidamente y siguió peleando ferozmente, cada vez era más certera en sus golpes hasta que finalmente logro herirlo de muerte, el no se rindió, sus ojos mostraron un tono verdoso claro brillante y comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente.

-No importa si yo muero, el amo encontrara a otro que termine lo que yo comencé…el amo será liberado.

Ella formo una lanza de mana rojo y lo decapito, la enmascarada no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos con tono verdoso claro brillante la dejaron pensativa…Su padrino cuando niña le había leído fabulas sobre un terrible Demonio que su pueblo junto a los llamados caballeros eternos sellaron….

-No puede ser, era solo cuentos para asustar a los niños, pero supongamos que así es entonces… (Se saco la mascara y le paso la mano por la cara)… ¡que idiota soy!, ¡Debí haberlo adivinado!

En ese momento recordó que cuando Kenny Torturaba a sus enemigos ella noto esos mismos ojos, también los vio por un segundo en Gwendolyn, solo existía un ser que podía lograrlo….Lucubra.

-Pobre Nein…. (Dijo tocando la frente del viejo)….no naciste de nuestra raza, te convertiste y por eso no tuviste lo necesario para resistirte.

Anakarta se seco las lagrimas, se puso nuevamente su mascara y fue a enfrentar al verdadero villano en todo este lió…Ella reunió a todos los que eran nacidos osmodian/adonita y guiada por lo que vio en los trozos de mente de Nein el lugar donde estaba escondido el Demonio.

-¡TE LLEGO LA HORA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ES HORA QUE VUELVAS AL INFIERNO DE DONDE VINISTE!

-¿Eso crees?

Una horda de osmodian/adonita convertidos los rodeos, acompañada de una gran gama de aliens…Eso no sorprendió a Ana lo que si la sorprendió fue ver a Ben 10.000 y Kevin 11.000 entre los controlados.

-¿no se suponía que Kevin y Ben eran inmunes?

-solo cuando están transformados, solo tuve que esperar el momento indicado para hacerlo…

Eran solo 300 contra el ejercito de 1000.000 de Lucubra, la sangre salpicaba por todos lados...A pesar de ser mayoría fueron diezmados por el grupo guiado por ana (gracias a su gran resistencia y que podían sanar rápido), los cadáveres se amontonaban y el demonio no dejaba de llamar a sus sirvientes tanto de esta como de otras dimensiones.

Pero los 300 no desistieron y siguieron avanzando, Lucubra desesperado al ver que ni Kevin ni ben ni Gwendolyn juntos eran capaces de controlar a los feroces guerreros que iban hacia el, es más ellos mantenían controlados a los 1000.000 que llegaban dejando a su líder camino libre hacia el..

Uso su carta bajo la manga…Ante la sorpresa de la Rubia apareció Kenny, dispuesto a cerrarle el paso.

-¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE BRUJA! A MI AMO NADIE LO TOCA!

-Lo siento encanto pero lo quieras o no voy a pasar.

El niño se convirtió en cuatro brazos, a su pesar a ella no le quedo de otra que transformarse en una mezcla de aliens lanzando al moreno de una esquina a otra, hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-Lo siento encanto.

Ella siguió su camino sin darse cuenta que el niño se recupero y esta vez transformado en Rath fue a atacarla por la espalda, casi lo logra cuando es interceptado por devlin transformado en 11. Junto a el estaban Paradoja y 100.000 aliens luminoso inmunes a los poderes de Lucubra (conocidos por los humanos como Ángeles) que rápidamente se unieron a la batalla.

-No te preocupes madrina yo me encargo de Kenny, tu encárgate de esa cosa.

Anakarta se transformo en un ser oscuro y desgarro con ira la carne de la criatura, esta dando grandes gritos intento poseerla sin existo, solo logrando que su atacante se enojara más. Cuando vio que era su fin intento negociar con ella…

-E…espera, no tiene que ser así….únete a mí, gobernaremos al universo entero y sobretodo a la humanidad.

-¿déjame pensarlo? ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo!

Al fin después de 17.000 años Lucubra dejo de existir entre los vivos, todos los controlados se liberaron de su maldición y cayeron desmayados. Tanto Anakarta como Devlin regresaron a su forma original.

-¿Qué les paso?

-Solo que están libres del control de Lucubra y no recordaran nada de lo ocurrido…lo único que lamento son los millones que perdieron sus vidas en esto.

-También yo.

-No se preocupen mis amigos… (Dijo paradoja con una sonrisa)…ahora que lucubra esta muerto, los seres con los que llegue los revivirán y los llevaran a sus respectivos mundos...miren.

Las criaturas aladas con un abrir y cerrar de ojos hicieron lo que el doctor había dicho dejando el salón completamente limpio.

-¿También revivieron a Nein? ¿Volverá a ser el mismo de antes?

-Correcto, es más me he asegurado que nadie excepto nosotros recordemos lo del susodicho "plan".

-Me alegro pero ¿Cómo justificare mi ida a la tierra?

-La versión que diste originalmente: que querías rescatar a tu padre y una cosa llevo a la otra…En cuanto a ti anita me temo que debes venir contigo, no pueden existir dos versiones de un mismo ser en una misma dimensión.

-adiós y buena suerte para ti madrina.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madrina y regreso a su nuevo hogar.

-¿ahora que? ¿Me vas a desintegrar o algo parecido? Ya que la dimensión de donde provengo ya no existe.

-Nada de eso, ven te encontrare una dimensión donde puedas vivir en paz.

-Entiendo… (Antes de irse abrió un portal rojo hacia la tierra)….adiós Devlincito, cuídate, se feliz y sobretodo… ¡se tolerante con mi versión de aquí!, puede ser poco ortodoxa pero te quiere mucho.

-adiós y buena suerte para ti madrina.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madrina y regreso a su nuevo hogar.

-¿ahora que? ¿Me vas a desintegrar o algo parecido? Ya que la dimensión de donde provengo ya no existe.

-Nada de eso, ven te encontrare una dimensión donde puedas vivir en paz.

-antes de eso dime ¿devlin y kenny podrán expresar lo que sienten el uno por el otro?

-Eso es algo que le concierne a la Anakarta de aquí, no a ti.

Ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, casi unos minutos después la Anakarta de esta dimensión abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué raro? Por un momento pensé haber escuchado voces.

Ella miro a ambos lados, tenía la fuerte sensación de que algo había pasado pero no sabia exactamente que.

-Seguro me lo imagine.

La rubia cerró la puerta sin notar nada raro y convencida que solo fue un truco de su imaginación.


	6. Capitulo 6: Al Otro día…

Capitulo 6: Al Otro día….

Viajando en patineta voladora al lado de Kenny, devlin no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ayer.

-¿te pasa algo? Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-Es solo que me esta yendo más o menos en español y la Prof. me dio un trabajo para subir la nota.

-ah.

Ahora nadie recordaba el plan original, el movimiento Sombra había pasado de ser anti-humanos o pro, es más hasta el mismísimo Nein tenia una mente más abierta y le había encomendado a Devlin que protegiera a Kenny y su familia de ser como Lucubra. (El cual todo el mundo cree que sigue aprisionado por el hechizo de gwendolyn)

-Estoy algo cansado ¿Por qué no nos estacionamos en el tejado de ese viejo edificio?

-Yo hubiera preferido la estatua de mi viejo, pero esta bien.

Ambos aterrizaron, mientras el moreno dejaba sus tablas en un lugar seguro, devlin no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿pertenezco realmente aquí? Después de lo que intente hacer ¿merezco su confianza?, si para sobrevivir debo consumir o mana o energía psíquica o sangre ¿no seré peor que lucubra? ¿No seria mejor que regresara a saturno?

-¡ya esta bueno!, ¿me vas a decir que te pasa? Has estado distante.

-No es eso…es…olvídalo.

Al ver la cara larga que puso el pelinegro, el moreno decidió tratar el tema con gran delicadeza…para su suerte o desgracia (dependiendo de donde se le mire) tenía la delicadeza de su padre.

-¿no te gusta mi familia?

-no es eso.

-entonces…. ¿el problema soy yo?

La cara larga paso una de gran sorpresa ante esa pregunta.

-no, kenny, el problema no eres tu soy…yo….es que tu y tu familia son muy calidos y yo me siento como bicho raro.

La cara de sorpresa volvió a ser cara larga y el pelinegro se sentó.

-¿Sabes? A veces siento que no merezco estar aquí…que seria irme de regreso a saturno.

-¡NO PIENSES ESO NI DE BROMA ME OISTE!

El moreno se sentó a su lado y le revolvió el cabello a su compañero.

-Escúchame bien, tu mereces estar aquí...no por que seas el hijo de Kevin 11.000 mereces sufrir, tienes derecho a estar en un lugar donde te quieran y te cuiden.

Kenny le dio una calida sonrisa que hizo que devlin se sonrojara.

-Mi papá, mí tía, mi bisabuelo, ¡en fin! Toda mi familia te quiere, yo te quiero….

Esas palabras provocaron que el oji-azul se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

-¿me quieres como? ¿Cómo hermano adoptivo, como amigo o como…?

Ahora era el oji-verde el que se había puesto como un tomate, un silencio incomodo se puso entre ellos hasta que pudo aclararse la garganta lo suficiente para contestar.

-¡como amigo! ¡Como amigo!

-ah.

Ellos no sabían por que pero no podían dejar de mirarse, hasta el momento devlin no se había dado cuenta de lo bello que es kenny y kenny de lo hermoso que es devlin…El raro momento fue roto cuando accidentalmente el moreno toco la mano de su compañero y ambos se alejaron con nerviosismo.

-eeee…. ¿que calor? Debe ser por el verano

-siiiiii,, eso debe ser.

-ejem….oyen ken ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El joven tennyson miro con curiosidad al joven levin, nunca lo había llamado "ken" antes y si lo hacia debía ser algo importante.

-adelante, estas en tu casa.

-¿conoces al demonio Lucubra?

-Si, mi tía gwendolyn lo sello a los 16 ¿Por qué?

-¿sabes de que se alimentaba?

-De la energía psíquica de las personas y también las hacia hacer cosas malas.

-Correcto….y si…y si ¿existiera algo peor? Algo que su alimentación fuera más amplia ¡pero controlada! Solo tomando lo que necesita.

-¿si?

-digamos que ese algo fuera….fuera alguien que conoces ¿lo aceptarías o preferirías que se alejara de ti?

-mmmm….veamos, déjame pensarlo.

El moreno se acercó aún más al pelinegro, Este trato de alejarse pero no podo hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el niño de 10 lo abrazara.

-no te preocupes… (Le dijo al oído)….no me importa lo que tu seas, para mi siempre serás devlin.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?... (Dijo sorprendido sin poder deshacer el abrazo)… ni mi viejo lo supo y eso que me escapaba todas las noches.

-yo soy más curioso que tu viejo ¿lo has olvidado? , además se que solo atacas a los malos.

-¿me vas a decir por como lo supiste? ¿Tu familia lo sabe?

-no solo yo.

-que alivio…..no se lo cuentes a nadie.

-no lo haré, será nuestro secreto.

Por primera vez en toda su vida alguien lo aceptaba al 100%, alguien en quien confiar,

El pelinegro no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar entre los brazos del futuro héroe.

Después de un largo rato al fin pudo contenerse.

-¿lo prometes? ¿Será nuestro secreto?

-si y también esto.

Solos sin que nadie los observara su primer beso y su segundo gran secreto nació.

¿Les gusto? eso espero, lo que se alimentan de mana o energía psíquica o sangre, lo invente yo (admito que use una referencia de eso en "las cosas como son"), pensé que para que Lucubra fuera vencido, tenia que ser por una especie un escalón arriba en la cadena alimenticia.

En cuanto a que devlin solo ataca a los malos, bueno por su personalidad no me imagino atacando a los buenos ¿o no?

Para los que se lo preguntan en .com/wiki/Devlin_Levin

Aparece que es humano/osmodian ,que se puede convertir en 11 y que nació en Saturno (además su madre no es gwen )


	7. Capitulo 7: un lugar donde ser feliz

Capitulo 7: un lugar donde ser feliz.

Anakarta viajo con paradoja por muchas dimensiones hasta llegar a una en donde ni kenny ni devlin habían nacido aún.

-¿Dónde estamos? Un momento, se tierra….¡es el 2011!

-así es querida.

-por que me trajiste aquí.

-aquí serás feliz tu yo de aquí hace años que murió y aún no te conocen en la tierra.

Ella miro asombrada el lugar estaban a las afueras de una ciudad, en realidad un pequeño pueblito.

-No lo entiendo….en todas las otras dimensiones la mitad de Bellwood y una gran parte del planeta fue arrasada por la invasión Highbreed.

El inmortal científico sonrió ante tal afirmación y como si fuera la cosa más natural del universo contesto.

-Pero aquí no, aquí se logro evitar, es más…..aquí Kevin levin es de los buenos y ben sale con una chica llamada Julie.

-tiene que ser una broma ¡ahora me vas a decir que Kevin es novio de gwedolyn! Ja ja ja.

-que comes que adivinas, pero todavía a ella no le dicen así.

La rubia quedo muda por esas palabras, no sabia que decir hasta que al final pregunto lo que tanto quería preguntar..

-esto quiere decir…quiere decir que ni kenny ni devlin nacerán… ¿mi devlincito no va existir?

Paradoja comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

-¡no es para la risa! Es serio.

-claro que nacerán, en los mismos planetas donde nacieron en tu dimensión y si te lo preguntas terminaras siendo la madrina de devlin y el terminara siendo adoptado por los tennyson…Algunas cosas de la historia no pueden ser cambiadas, sin importar en que dimensión uno se encuentre.

-¡que alivio!..(Dijo dando una fuerte respiración)…se que pareceré demasiado preguntona pero ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué en esta época?

-El lucubra de aquí acaba de ser encerrado, necesito que estés al lado de Nein para que lo guíes y evites que pase lo que viviste...Ahora te dejare en Saturno.

-Es mejor la tierra nunca me gusto mucho que digamos.

El tiempo paso, muchas guerras pasaron, muchas otras se evitaron, algunos se pasaron de bando otros rompieron y otros comenzaron…pero al final las cosas pasaron justo como paradoja dijo.

Todo era igual (o muy parecido) a los hechos pasados en la dimensión de la rubia pero con una importante diferencia….

Nein se encontraba nervioso por su discurso, acababa de ser elegido líder del movimiento, estaba tan concentrado que no noto que algo lo estaba mirando.

-ahora serás mió…

La criatura intento poseerlo pero fue destruido al instante por la rubia que siempre estaba cerca del inexperto líder.

-¿Qué es esas cosa?

-nada importante de que preocuparse.

Ella se acerco para limpiarlo y controlar sus nervios.

-Gracias ana… (Tomo todas sus notas del discurso, antes de entrar al salón)…. ¿estas segura que no quieres subir de rango? Con toda tu sabiduría serias una gran consejera.

-No es necesario maestro, estoy contenta con el rango que tengo….pero necesito que me haga un favor.

-Lo que quieras te debo mi vida, ¡lo más breve que puedas! Llevo prisa.

-Hace 2 meses nació un niño llamado Devlin, su madre morirá cuando cumpla 8 años y me gustaría que me nombrara su madrina.

-echo…. ¿como sabes cuando morirá su madre?

-solo lo se y muchas gracias…. (Le quito el ultimo resto del demonio despellejado de la capa roja del nuevo líder)….lo hará bien, estoy segura que será el mejor líder que el movimiento sombra a tenido.

-Gra…gracias.

El corrió hacia la multitud mientras la rubia a lo lejos sonreía, ella tenia la sensación de que un futuro brillante venia para todos, no sabia como pero lo presentía.


End file.
